Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Vehicles
In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, MSF personnel can capture armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters for battles in Outer Ops. These armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters are always accompanied by heavily armed and armoured commandos appearing up to four at a time who themselves also pose a significant distraction and threat to players. Custom variants of armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters are present later with a black and red finish and inflict much greater damage on opponents, sustain much greater damage from opponents and are more resistant to EM Nets than their standard counterparts. Tactics Armoured vehicles, tanks or helicopters and their associated infantry escort employ advanced tactics yet to be seen in future conflicts such as the Soviet-Afghan war. Infantry escorts are employed to take out guerrillas or any enemy who attempts to ambush vehicles and must not be underestimated. In general, heavy weapons such as machine guns and missiles are warranted weapons against them. Vehicles will raise their alertness level when attacked to an extent they can even see players equipped with Stealth Camouflage at short ranges. Vehicles or helicopters that are being fired at while not engaging the player actively will turn their turret or tilt their cockpit to the direction of fire. If completion of the mission with complete stealth is to be accomplished, the player is advised to change positions to increase chances of escape and survival. Some vehicles are capable of emitting thick smokescreens to increase their chances of evading attacks. Commanders piloting helicopters tend to toss smoke or fragmentation grenades at the player. Capturing Vehicles To capture an armoured vehicle, tank or helicopter intact, the Commander or Captain must be drawn out of the cockpit and incapacitated. To do this all ground troops must either be slain or removed via Fulton Recovery. If this is done without alerting the vehicle, he will emerge immediately and can easily be taken out. Otherwise, the vehicle must sustain a certain amount of damage before he will finally emerge. If the Captain is tranquilized, he will be captured with Fulton Recovery as mission concludes. For helicopters, it's possible to shoot out the canopy to target the Captain directly. Although taking out either the vehicle or personnel can be a tedious task, an invention known as the EM Net can be used to capture armoured vehicles and tanks intact with little effort. All armoured vehicles, tanks, and helicopters carry red fuel tanks which when destroyed, cause them to lose movement temporarily. AT Mines/Aerial Mines can also be used to trip them up and lose movement temporarily and is the best time to inflict a barrage of heavy fire from machine guns and missiles. Armored Vehicles These vehicles are designed to carry troops and therefore have high speed on land and less emphasis on firepower and defense. and carry a form of automatic weapon such as a machine gun to ward off threats. Although they only carry machine guns, they are capable of inflicting significant damage similar to that of cannons and missiles. An anti-tank mine can damage armoured vehicles and disable their movement temporarily. Their tires are weak points. All armoured vehicles can deploy escorts. When actively engaging players, armoured vehicles often tend to move in wide circles while fighting to make missile attacks more difficult and allow infantry escorts to close in on players. Custom armoured vehicles are capable of killing even the most heavily armoured player out in the open in a few seconds with their high-calibre machine gun, often more quickly than tanks. LAV Type G *Weapon: 25mm MG *Attack Power: D''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''B *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''A An experimental personnel carrier, believed to have been provided to CIA mercenary forces in secret as part of its field test cycle. Its twin screws give it excellent mobility on both land and water. The "G" variant sacrifices heavier armament in favor of greater troop carrying capacity. You can expect to engage in some heavy infantry fighting when facing this vehicle. Choose your gear carefully! The vehicle heavily resembles the "Grizzly" variant of Canada's APCs called the AVGP, which was released into the Canadian military barely three years after the events of the Peace Walker Incident. The fact that it was secretly loaned to the Peace Sentinels as part of the test cycle supports this. LAV Type G Custom *Weapons: 25mm MG *Attack Power: D''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''S *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''A A custom LAV-Type G. It has been field upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. LAV Type C *Weapons: 76mm RG, 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: A''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E A heavily armed version of the LAV. Its main gun has been upgraded to 76mm to boost its solo combat capabilities. At the same time, it boasts plenty of carrying capacity, making it a well rounded threat. Don't treat it like just another armored vehicle, or you'll be sorry. Carrying some powerful - preferably explosive - weapons with you would be a good idea. Although this armoured vehicle possesses lots of firepower for an armoured vehicle, it has sacrificed its mobility significantly and the player must take advantage of this. The vehicle heavily resembles the Cougar variant of the Canadian APC vehicles known as the AVGP, which would have been released to the Canadian military nearly three years after the events of the Peace Walker Incident. LAV Type C Custom *Weapons: 76mm RG, 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: A''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''S *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E A custom LAV-Type C. It has been field upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. BTR-60PA *Weapon: 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: E''' *Attack Frequency: '''A *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''B *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''A The main armored personnel carrier of the Soviet Union. Not only does it have an eight-wheeled drive system for easy road mobility, it also comes equipped with water jets for over-water transport. A 7.62mm machine gun provides standard-level firepower, and when loaded with a full contigent of infantry it can really shine in combat. Finding a way to deal with the infantry should be the core of any battle strategy against this vehicle. BTR-60PA Custom *Weapon:7.62mm MG *Attack Power: E''' *Attack Frequency: '''A *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''A A custom BTR-60PA. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. BTR-60PB *Weapon: 25mm MG *Attack Power: D''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''A A more heavily armed version of the BTR-60 PA. Its primary weapon has been upgraded to a much more powerful 25mm machine gun. When supplemented by a deployable infantry escort, this built-in firepower makes it a well-balanced and dangerous foe in combat. A well-stocked arsenal of anti-vehicle weaponry will be key to getting the job done. This vehicle has been supplied to the North Vietnamese by the U.S.S.R. The actual BTR-60PB features side hatches to allow crew inside to attack the enemy outside. Additionally, the 25mm machine gun turret is shielded all-round to offer much greater protection to the gunner. In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker however, the side hatches are closed and the only visible crew member is the Commander deliberately exposing himself above the 25mm machine gun turret. BTR-60PB Custom *Weapons: 25mm MG *Attack Power: D''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''A A custom BTR-60PB. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. WARNING: The automatic rate of fire and high-calibre 25mm autocannon can kill exposed player(s) in seconds even if they are wearing a Battle Dress with Helmet. Always take cover whenever possible. Tanks Although they possess less mobility and do not carry extra troops they have heavy armor and are equipped with tank cannons as their main source of huge firepower and an automatic weapon such as a machine gun for rapid fire to deal with enemy personnel. An anti-tank mine can damage tanks and disable their movement temporarily. The treads are weak points, but can be difficult to target. Tank turrets have very limited elevation and depression turret angles and uneven terrain features such as pits and hills make evasion from cannon fire more easy however the MBTK's Shillegah missiles mitigate this tactic. Tanks cannot deploy escorts. T-72U *Weapons: 125mm SG, 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: B''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E The Soviet Union's state-of-the-art main battle tank. Its design is a deft balance of offense, defense, and mobility. In particular, its main 125mm smoothbore gun is as powerful as anything the West has to offer. It looks set to become a staple of conventional land forces in the Eastern Bloc. The tank is powerful enough by itself, but when accompanied by infantry escorts, it becomes almost unstoppable. Be sure to have enough anti-infantry weaponry on hand to take out those escorts before you get overwhelmed. T-72U Custom *Weapons: 125mm SG; 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: B''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: B''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E A custom T-72U. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. T-72A *Weapons: 125mm SG, 12.7mm MG *Attack Power: A''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: A''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E A revamped, more heavily armed version of the T-72. The addition of a side skirt and experimental explosive reactive armor (ERA) to the front strengthens the tank's defenses. It is equipped with a smoke dispenser that works by mixing fuel into the exhaust, a commonly seen feature on Soviet military vehicles. Punching through this tank's beefed up defenses will require a suitably powerful arsenal centered on heavy weaponry. Keep this in mind when choosing your gear. T-72A Custom *Weapon: 125mm SG; 12.7mm MG *Attack Power: A''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: A''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E A custom T-72A. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. KPz 70 *Weapons: 120mm SG, 20mm AAG *Attack Power: S''' *Attack Frequency: '''D *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: E''' *Action Frequency: '''E A prototype next-generation tank developed as a joint project between the U.S. and West Germany, the two leading tank manufacturers in the West; this is the West German version. The KPz's armament is impressive: in addition to its 120mm smoothbore gun, it is armed with a 20mm anti-aircraft gun. Moreover, it is fully loaded with all the latest technology, including a night-vision device, an automatic reloading system, and spaced armor. Paired with infantry escorts, this tank is a formidable foe in battle. Focus your efforts on getting rid of those escorts! KPz 70 Custom *Weapons: 120mm SG; 20mm AAG *Attack Power: S''' *Attack Frequency: '''D *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''A *Evasion: - *Action Frequency: E''' A custom KPz 70. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. MBTK 70 *Weapons: 152mm GL, 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: '''S *Attack Frequency: C''' *Accuracy: '''B *Defense: A''' *Evasion: '''E *Action Frequency: E''' A prototype next-generation tank developed as a joint project between the U.S. and West Germany, the two leading tank manufacturers in the West; this is the American version. It aims to achieve a substantial increase in firepower with its 152mm gun launcher, a revolutionary new weapon system that fires both traditional tank shells and missiles. Its design also places a heavy emphasis on defense, with added fireproof bulkheads and a blowout section on the ammo chamber. How well you fare in combat against this tank will depend on how well you can neutralize these inherent advantages. Although the guided missile launcher is positioned separately from the main gun on each side of the turret of the MBTK-70 tank, in reality the 152mm gun launcher is capable of firing a single guided missile or tank rounds from the same gun. MBTK 70 Custom *Weapons: 152mm GL, 7.62mm MG *Attack Power: '''S *Attack Frequency: C''' *Accuracy: '''B *Defense: A''' *Evasion: '''E *Action Frequency: E''' A custom MBTK 70. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. '''WARNING: The superior performance of this tank is also accompanied by superior escorts, who are armed and close-in with SPAS-12s semi-automatic shotguns making battles against custom MBTK 70's very difficult. Exercise extreme caution when engaging either the custom MBTK 70 or the escorts. Helicopters Helicopters, also known as gunships do not specifically have a direct line of sight unless its front is tilted forward by the pilot to investigate, making neutralizing escorts without being caught easier. Helicopters cannot be captured by EM Nets. Aerial mines are capable of damaging helicopters and reduce their mobility significantly leaving them vulnerable to direct attacks. Their tail rotors are weak points, and if the cockpit is damaged enough, they will force the pilot to lean out the window, allowing the player to tranquilize or kill the pilot to end the battle early. Helicopters possess similar firepower to tanks and defense between armoured vehicles and tanks and their high-caliber machine guns and chain guns are capable of inflicting serious damage to players in addition to missiles and bombs. Also, helicopters tend to fire missiles around their comrades proximity even when the player hasn't even been detected yet to thwart potential ambushes. Also, backup escorts can either be deployed by the helicopter itself (Mil/Hind models only) or arrive through an entrance/appear via flash grenades. Helicopters keep a certain distance away from both allied escorts and players to surround players and take advantage of the full range of their weapons. Helicopters will set down extra escorts at set positions. This is when they are most vulnerable to direct missile attacks such as the RPG-7. Guided missile weapons such as the FIM-43 Redye or the XFIM-92A Stinger are ideal weapons against helicopters. When close enough the player is more likely to score direct hits from unguided missiles. Observing the helicopter's flight patterns are another way of setting up good ambushes. When helicopters hover at a low distance above to deploy ground forces, the propellers blow gust and dust around which disorients the player when they are too close. For unknown reasons, when the pilots of the helicopters are either killed or tranquilized, the helicopters seem to land safely on the ground even in areas that shouldn't have a safe landing. Mi-24A *Weapons: 12.7mm MG, Rocket LC *Attack Power: B''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: A''' *Defense: '''C *Evasion: C''' *Action Frequency: '''B An attack helicopter created by expanding an existing general-purpose chopper and fitting it with heavier weaponry. It was developed as a multi-purpose gunship capable of performing a variety of missions, from troop transpot to air-to-ground strikes. This is the first model of the Mi-24A, and it has a somewhat generic flavor to it, with a large payload of ground troops. You'll need plenty of anti-infantry gear and anti-air capable weapons to take it on. Mi-24A Custom *Weapons: 12.7mm MG, Rocket LC *Attack Power: B''' *Attack Frequency: '''C *Accuracy: A''' *Defense: '''C *Evasion: B''' *Action Frequency: '''B A custom Mi-24A. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. Mi-24D *Weapons: Gun Pod, AT missile *Attack Power: S''' *Attack Frequency: '''D *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''C *Evasion: B''' *Action Frequency: '''S An advanced variant of the Mi-24A attack helicopter. Its distinctive tandem cockpit and huge size have earned it the nickname "Crocodile" among Soviet troops. It is truly the embodiment of the "gunship," excelling in both firepower and defense. Without a sufficiently powerful, anti-air capable weapon such as a rocket launcher, your chances of winning are slim to none. Choose your weapons accordingly, but don't forget to prepare for infantry combat as well. A Russian Mi-24D with a standard color scheme can be found at the heliport of the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua with no identifiable pilot. This Mi-24D does not require a punishing array of weapons to be shot down unlike the battles against the machines used by the Peace Sentinels themselves. Also, unlike the Peace Sentinels Mi-24D, this one cannot be captured, and has to be shot down. This area-suppression attack helicopter is yet to see action in the Outer Heaven uprising and the FOXHOUND rebellion and in reality instills fear to enemies of Soviet forces. Mi-24D Custom *Weapons: Gun Pod, AT missile *Attack Power: S''' *Attack Frequency: '''D *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''B *Evasion: S''' *Action Frequency: '''S A custom Mi-24D. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. AH56A-Bomber *Weapons: 30mm MG, IRN Bomb *Attack Power: C''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''C *Evasion: B''' *Action Frequency: '''S A prototype attack helicopter and product of the Advanced Aerial Fire Support System (AAFSS) concept. It is a compound helicopter equipped with a thrusting propeller that allows it to travel at up to 360 kph, record-shattering speed for a craft of its type. Armed with devastatingly powerful freefall bombs, guaranteed to cause heavy damage to anything unfortunate enough to get hit. Make sure you don't get caught underneath when it passes overhead Although the bombs it drops are capable of inflicting serious damage, they can be avoided by moving perpendicularly away from the path of the dropped bombs. The design of the iron bombs suggest that they are the Mark 82 variety. AH56A-Bomber Custom *Weapons: 30mm MG, IRN bomb *Attack Power: C''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''B *Evasion: A''' *Action Frequency: '''S A custom AH56A-B. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. AH56A-Raider *Weapons: 30mm CG, AT missile *Attack Power: A''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''C *Evasion: A''' *Action Frequency: '''A An anti-tank variation of the AH56. While its basic specs are the same, its main weapons have been replaced with anti-tank missiles capable of striking at longer ranges. Essentially an extremely powerful flying tank. If you've got anti-air missiles, now's the time to use them. Its anti-tank missiles are much more difficult to evade than the iron bombs dropped by the Bomber variant. AH56A-Raider Custom *Weapons: 30mm CG, AT missile *Attack Power: A''' *Attack Frequency: '''B *Accuracy: S''' *Defense: '''C *Evasion: S''' *Action Frequency: '''A A custom AH56A-R. It has been field-upgraded to increase its overall offensive and defensive power. Gallery 110213005326.JPG‎|''Cockpit of the Russian Hind D KPz_70_Custom_2.JPG|''KPz 70 Custom Mi-24D Custom 2.JPG|''Mi-24D Custom AH56A-B_Custom_2.JPG‎|''The iron bombs under the wing is characteristic of the AH56A-Bomber AH56A-R_Custom_3.JPG‎|''AH56A-Raider Custom 110215014957.JPG‎|''The anti-tank missiles under the wing is characteristic of the AH56A-Raider Categoría:Jefes de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker